Huntik Fanon Wiki:Requests for adminship
If you feel you would be an asset as an Administrator, please edit the Talk Page with your reasons why. Please bear in mind that being an Admin for any Wiki is filled more with responsibility than privileges. The following is a basic outline of what is looked for in an Admin. Guidelines The following are basic guidelines that will be used in the selection of an Admin. Think of it as a window into the type of user who would be able to best make use of the position. This is not to be considered just a checklist - this is the basic foundation. # Must have a Wikia account - There is no way to grant Admin status to an IP address, nor would this be a wise idea. # Must be an active editor - Edit quality can tell a fair deal about how you would use an Admin position. # Must be able to write in English - As this is an English Wiki, this prerequisite shouldn't come as a surprise. Failure to be able to write at a grade-school level or higher will be an automatic denial of adminship. # Must contribute quality edits - The content contributed should actually help the Wiki and should be within our Policies and Guidelines. # May not be associated with vandalism - This should go without saying. Why would a rule breaker be tasked with enforcing rules and working with the Wiki's setup? # Have a good attitude - You're not going to become an Admin by being snappish or showy. On the other hand, don't be a complete suck-up. In addition, be respectful in general. Even being an Admin doesn't mean you're here to get on people's cases. # Be active - If at all possible, it helps if you are able to interact with the Wiki on a regular basis. It is suggested that Admins set their preferences to allow email notifications of edits. Responsibilities The first couple responsibilities are mandatory for all Admins of the Huntik Wiki. All of the guidelines for adminship to become an admin must be followed as well as a couple other specifics. Specific Admin responsibilities may vary a bit from person to person depending on activity and what all is going on at Huntik Wiki at the time. It works best to find at least one area to take specific responsibility. # Wiki Format and Layout - This deals with the basic structure of the Wiki. Aspects include organizing page layouts, customization of the Wiki's theme and design, and templates used throughout the Wiki. # General Maintenance - This deals mainly with edits that may have been done with good intent but something went wrong in doing so. One aspect is dealing with duplicate or parallel pages created on the same topic. # Vandalism and Spam Control - This deals with preventing and removing malicious edits and pages. # Bots and Code (Tech) - The Huntik Wiki currently does not have any Admins who specialize in the technical side of Wiki management. Bots and code such as javascript can make repeated tasks a lot easier and faster to do. What Admins May NOT Do Any Admin who abuses the position will lose their status and be blocked. # Any Admins found vandalizing pages or the theme will be permanently removed from this Wiki. # Under no circumstances should an Admin encourage or endorse any form of illegal activity. This does include blatant copyright violations. # All blocks must be given with reason. Any Admin found issuing blocks "just because" or under false pretenses will be permanently removed from this Wiki. Category:Help Category:Site administration